All the Rain and Sadness in the World
by Katrinka and Nori
Summary: this is a small story that has nothing to do with any of my other stories it's hard to explain so just read and review Skittery/OC no slash


I decided to make a Skittery story and don't get your hopes up about it being sad, I just did a sad fan fiction and now I'm all depressed. So here we go on to something happy. All right disclaimer time and bringing your disclaimer to you today is (drum roll) Skittery!

"Nori doesn't own any one from Newsies although she does keep a lot of us trapped in her closet and she won't let us go unless you review, so please do and also look at her other stories."

Good job Skitts, now on with the story!

ALL THE RAIN AND SADNESS IN THE WORLD

* * *

Skittery is know for being…oh how did Race put it, oh yes! Glum and dumb. And if you had asked Skittery on this gray, rainy day how he felt you probably would have gotten a grunt or a glare in reply. Skittery did have an excuse today for as I said it was cold and rainy which means that not a lot of people were out to buy papers today, bad selling day, means little money, little money means little food, one plus one equals two, there for it was a bad day. If it had not been for a random act from his dearest friend he would have spent the whole day glaring at the ceiling all day. Speaking of random acts we should get the one that this story is wrapped around.

Skittery looked at his hands then back to the window.

"Stupid rain," he muttered.

He would have continued to gripe if he had not heard a sound coming from the street.

Who the heck was singing in the rain in the middle of the street?

"I put on me best and I sticks out my chest and I'm off to the races again…"

Skittery sighed as the voice drifted through the cracked window of the lodging house. _'It had to be Blues'_ he thought to himself. _'Well of course it is, who else would be crazy enough to wander through the streets of New York singing at the top of their lungs, in the poring rain?_'

With that sentiment Skittery walked over to the fire escape and climbed out despite the rain. He had to this was Blues. Skittery and Blues had been friends for a long time and Skittery knew by now that she didn't like to walk by herself.

"Heya, Blues," Skittery muttered, darkly. "Why in heaven's name are you out in this rain?"

"Well Skitts," she was the only one who could call him Skitts. "I was looking for you at your usual spot and you weren't there so I thought to meself "were is dat fool boy" then I thought "if he ain't here he's at the lodging house" so here I is." She finished with a smile.

"You're gonna catch a cold." Skittery muttered back.

"Peff, you know I don't get sick, I'm an O'Malley tough as nails and twice as mean. Do you know how long it has been since I've gotten sick?"

"Twelve years," Skittery finished with her, doing his best to keep a smile off his face.

"Have I told you that already?" She asked with a smile, that whole thing being their own personal joke.

"So," Blues said, studying the boy at her side as they continued their walk. "Why so grumpy today, Skitts?"

"Look around you Blues, it's raining, it's cold, I only sold twenty papes today, there is no reason what so ever to be happy!"

Blues nodded and listened, she knew that he was just venting. That was part of the reason they were such good friends, she never took anything he said too personally, not when he was like this anyways.

"Skitts," she said, gentlely. "If you keep looking at things that way you're gunna go crazy, nothing is ever gonna be perfect."

"Well if you keep singing in the rain you're gunna get yourself put in the insane asylum."

"Well at least I'll be a happy crazy person unlike you who will be a grumpy crazy person," she said, with a satisfied smile as they neared the docks(I don't know were I put them you might as well think that they're in Brooklyn although that would be a long long LONG walk).

"I will never understand how you can be so happy," he said shaking, now standing still by the water.

"I don't let anything bother me."

"What?"

"I don't let anything bother me," she said again, this time looking in his eyes. "All the rain and sadness in the world can't bother you, if you don't let it."

Skittery looked at her for a second, taking in he long black hair, freckled nose and green eyes.

"You are truly amazing, you know that?" He said with a strange smile.

Blues didn't know what to say to that, so she just began to sing another song.

"Oh it was the biggest mix up that you had ever seen me father he was orange and me mother she was green, they-"

"No," Skittery said. "Not that one the other one, with the bells and St. Mary."

Blues nodded not thinking anything of it she sang in front of Skittery all the time, why should this song be any different?

"The bells of St. Mary's, I hear they are calling,

The young love, The true love,

That comes from the sea,

And so my beloved,

When red leaves are falling,

The love bells will ring out, ring out for you and me."

By this time Skittery had moved very close to Blues and was looking down at her, eyes full of…something that Blues couldn't place.

Blues knew that this was either really good or really bad and her being who she was, she was pretty sure it was good.

"Hey Skitts," she said, quietly. "Are we having a moment?"

"Yep."

With that they kissed for as long as they could until they both had no choice but to come up for air.

"You know what, Blues?" Skittery said, an odd smile on his lips.

"What?" She asked, truly wondering what her "friend" could be thinking right now.

"I think you're right, all the rain and sadness in world can't mess me up right now."

And with that they kiss again and spun around in the rain, ready to live their lives to the fullest extent possible. Which means singing, dancing and laughing with all the rain and sadness in the world.

* * *

TA-DA! Hate it? Love it? Want a pancake? Okay so that has nothing to do with anything but if you do want a pancake say so in your review (and yes, I am just saying that to get more reviews). REVIEW!

Bravo Yankee Echo, Nori.


End file.
